


Loud and Clear

by hufflecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASL, College AU, Deaf Character, Deaf!Sam, Human AU, M/M, PWP, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3033134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecas/pseuds/hufflecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is relieved to find someone at school he can talk to, but they don't always need to talk to get their point across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud and Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my very wonderful and fabulous bestie [ArchofImagine](http://archofimagine.tumblr.com). She does love herself some Sastiel. Hope I could deliver!
> 
> ETA: [There's art, too.](http://alyxrush.tumblr.com/post/106647835891/hufflecas-was-so-lovely-as-to-commission-a-sastiel) ;)
> 
> \---
> 
> Please note that I am not deaf, and wrote this with very limited experience of deaf people and deaf culture. I've done my best to make it realistic, but I am not actually familiar with ASL at all. I know that the actual grammar can be different than that of spoken English, but I've written all the dialogue how it would be translated to spoken English. If I've made any grievous oversights I apologise, and please do let me know!

Castiel groaned. Of course his philosophy professor just had to assign a twenty page paper due the same week as his literature paper and psychology case studies. He didn’t know how Gabriel found all the time to party; sometimes he wondered if they even attended the same school. He and thirty other pajama-clad, stressed out sophomores piled books into bags and made to shuffle out of the small lecture hall. He looked at the crowd of semi-familiar faces out of habit, smiling a couple of people he knew. It was all the same routine until something caught his eye.

The tall, attractive student with puppy-dog eyes and shaggy hair was nothing new — Castiel had scoped him out before. He usually sat in the front row — too far from Cas’ regular seat by the window for him to accidentally do anything embarrassing. But today the guy was with an older woman, and they were _signing_.

Cas hadn’t seen ASL in years, and it hit him suddenly that he missed it. He was glad he learned it, but after his sister had moved away they communicated almost solely through text or e-mail. He hadn’t seen her in two years.

So it was curiosity, more than anything, that motivated him to watch their conversation. Just to see how much he remembered. He pretended to rearrange something in his bag while he loitered in the room. Soon, they were the only three people left.

 _So you’re okay if I go grab some lunch before your next class?_ The woman signed. Her dark hair was cut short and she had a kind face.

_Yeah, I’ve got to go grab a book from the library, anyway. See you at 2?_

_Sure thing,_ she replied. _See you then._ She saw Castiel approach them, then, and gave him a knowing wink before leaving the room.

 _So, is this class killing you as much as it is me?_ Castiel signed tentatively. He hoped the combination of nerves and being out of practice didn’t make his signing completely unintelligible.

The smile that spread across the guy’s face just about sent Castiel melting into a puddle on the floor.

 _It wouldn’t be so bad if the professor didn’t have such a strong accent._ the reply that came was eager, and it set Castiel at ease. _I can usually get pretty far from reading lips, and getting notes from friends, but I finally just gave up and brought my interpreter. I can hardly understand a word the man says. Where’s he from, anyway?_

_South Africa, as far as I know. And don’t worry, I can hear him and I hardly know what he’s saying._

The tall man laughed, and it was adorable. _I’m Sam, by the way,_ he said, and held out his hand.

 _Castiel,_ Cas said, spelling out each letter of his name. _But you can call me Cas, if it’s easier. And I’m sorry for eavesdropping —_

 _No, no, don’t apologise!_ Sam interrupted with a smile on his face. _Believe me, you have no idea how relieved I am to meet someone else on campus who can sign. I have lots of hearing friends, but communicating by text in person gets old._ He looked a little sheepish, and paused to tuck a strand of brown hair behind his ear.

 _I imagine it would,_ Castiel said. He moved out of the way when a girl brushed past him to sit in the desk that he was standing in front of. _I guess there’s another class coming in here… You said your next class isn’t until 2?_

\---

And that was how Castiel met Sam Winchester.

Over coffee they had discovered that they had more in common than just a language. They both enjoyed philosophy despite their professor, both loved Harry Potter, and both had fairly hopeless older brothers ( _One of the reasons I got so good at reading lips in the first place,_ Sam had said, _is because Dean can’t sign to save his life._ )

Sam reassured Cas several times that his signing was just fine and he could understand him perfectly well. They exchanged numbers before Sam had to go to his two o’clock class and Castiel spent the bus ride to his apartment staring at his phone wondering how soon was too soon to text.

He didn’t have to wonder too long, as Sam texted him not an hour later. It was the next night that they went to a movie (close-captioned), and the night after that that Castiel found himself in Sam’s dorm room (no roommate, thank God) with a writhing, panting, and half-naked Sam under him.

Castiel ground his hips down into Sam’s, feeling Sam’s erection grow against his own. He licked into Sam’s mouth, relishing the feeling of large hands searching, touching all of him. He moved his mouth away from Sam’s to nip at the sensitive skin under Sam’s ear. That earned him a gasp and a noise quite unlike what Cas was used to hearing from his partners during sex. He sat up, freeing his hands. _Is that alright?_

The reply came back on frantic hands. _Oh my God, yes._ Then a pause, and wide eyes. _Are you… laughing? Am_ I _okay?_

 _Yes, God yes, you’re fine. You’re…_ loud _._ Cas made sure to accompany his statement with a smile and a kiss.

Sam looked embarrassed. _Oh god… I’m sorry. I’ve been told that I’m loud. During sex. I can’t help it._

 _Of course you can’t,_ Cas said, _but I’m glad._

_You are?_

_Yes. You sound damn sexy._ He leaned down to kiss Sam, long and deep, and catching Sam’s bottom lip between his teeth on his way back.

 _Good._ He returned the kiss. _Now shut up, I want you to keep touching me._

Castiel didn’t waste any more words. He could feel his cock grow heavy and hard in his pants, but he wanted even more to give attention to the beautiful creature underneath him. Gorgeous, gorgeous Sam, with his soft eyes, lean muscles, and hungry lips. Cas bit his lip as his hands snaked to Sam’s waistband and unzipped his fly. As he reached Sam’s erection out of his shorts, Sam lifted his hips, and Castiel slid his pants and underwear down and away in one movement.

Sam’s cock was beautiful. He was long, and cut, and his head was leaking precome. Cas wanted Sam to know just how much he appreciated it, and he wasn’t going to use his words. He wondered how much of the thing he was going to be able to fit in his mouth. Flicking his eyes up to Sam’s, he dropped his face down to suck a kiss into Sam’s hip. He let Sam’s cock nudge against his cheek but he paid it no further attention. Instead, he continued licking up and down the crease of Sam’s thigh until Sam was full on _keening_ , his hands scrabbling in Castiel’s hair. 

Relenting finally, Castiel licked a stripe from the bottom to the top of Sam’s cock. Sam gasped, and his breathing stayed heavy. The answer to Cas’ earlier question to himself was not quite all of it. He took Sam in his mouth as much as he could, the weight of him heavy against Cas’ tongue. He moved his mouth up and down until the hips under his hands were shuddering and there were hands gently pushing his head away.

 _Not yet._ The signing was quick and desperate, and it “sounded” like Sam was breathless and stuttering. _I want to come with you inside me. Please?_

“Of course,” Cas mouthing the words more than speaking them, making sure Sam could see his lips. “Get the lube.”

Sam’s dorm room was small enough that there wasn’t far to go for him to cross the space and rustle through a drawer on his desk. He kicked his pants off the rest of the way, returning to the bed victorious and fully naked. Castiel lost his own pants and underwear, and pulled Sam back into the bed by his wrist, taking the lube and single condom from him. 

Cas smoothed his hands over Sam’s chest as the taller man laid back and spread his legs. Cas peppered kisses over Sam’s stomach and up to his collarbone as he opened the bottle of lube and slid his slick fingers down Sam’s crack. Sam bucked up into the touch, groaning as Cas’ fingers ghosted over his hole. When his first fingertip breached the ring of muscle, Sam’s moan was heavy and low. When Castiel pushed a _second_ finger inside, he thought for sure they were going to have angry neighbours beating down the door.

Cas looked up from his ministrations, catching Sam’s eye. “Good?” His hands weren’t exactly free for signing.

“Good,” Sam said. His hands were busy almost tearing holes in his comforter with his fingernails. “Don’t… stop.”

Castiel grinned. He’d been with willing partners before, but Sam took the cake in that department. Cas didn’t know if it came from a life of having to put extra effort into communicating with people, but Sam was so… expressive. Castiel could read him like a book, and he loved it.

Cas scissored his fingers for a good few minutes more, pumping in and out slowly at first, then faster after coating Sam’s ass with more lube. When _three_ of his fingers fit with little resistance, he figured Sam was stretched enough. Cas didn’t consider himself that big, but he liked Sam, really liked him, and hoped to hell that whatever he did would beg a request for a repeat performance.

“Ready?” Cas asked.

The reply came as a very enthusiastic nod. 

Castiel withdrew his fingers carefully, and was a little surprised when Sam sat up, and began pressing Cas onto his back. When Sam’s intention hit him, it went straight to his cock, bringing back the hardness that had waned while he had been focusing on Sam. _Sam wanted to_ ride _him._

Castiel complied, but realised his hands were too slick to open the condom wrapper. He held it out to Sam, who opened it and sat back on his heels over Castiel’s knees. He took Cas’ cock into his empty hand and jerked it a few times, apparently enjoying the feel of it under his touch. Once Cas’ eyes were rolling back in his head, Sam rolled the condom onto Cas’ cock. Cas, at least, had the presence of mind to smear more lube onto himself.

Sam inched forward, lining up his slick hole over the head of Cas’ cock. When Sam sank down on him, _in one move_ , it was Castiel that couldn’t help but cry out. Castiel marveled at Sam’s ability to take cock — he wasted almost no time at all waiting for his body to adjust before beginning to ride Cas in earnest. 

Cas dug his fingers into Sam’s hips just so he had something to hold onto, something to bring him back down to Earth. His cock had gone untouched for so much of their time together, Castiel had to make a special effort to not blow his load right then and there.

Sweat began to glisten across Sam’s skin from the effort of lifting himself himself up and down on Castiel’s cock. He feared he would never get over the face Sam made every time he filled himself up again. And if Cas thought Sam was loud when was he getting fingered, well… every single person living the building might just deserve a muffin basket in the morning if they could make it through the night without campus security showing up at the door. 

Cas could feel his orgasm creep closer, and he wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock. Between the lube still on his fingers from earlier, and the precome steadily leaking out of Sam, Cas’ hand flew slick and smooth across his length. Sam came with — predictably — quite a shout, coating Cas’ hand warm and sticky. Castiel followed him over the edge with his own strangled cry not two beats later, bucking his hips up into Sam’s hot, tight ass. Sam had to practically clutch onto Cas to not be thrown off the bed. 

When Castiel stilled, Sam eased himself up off Cas’ cock, carefully removing and disposing of the condom before collapsing right on top of Castiel, sweat and come and all. It was sticky, and was going to be very gross very soon, but Castiel was more than happy to lose himself in the lazy, blissful kisses being offered to him. 

When they did finally roll apart, Sam grabbed a towel from the floor and giving them both a quick wipe down. Returning the towel unceremoniously to its spot under the bed, Sam flopped onto the bed next to Castiel with a bounce. His grin was infectious.

 _So… I had fun,_ Sam said. 

_I could tell!_ Cas smiled.

Sam’s smile threatened to falter, and he looked embarrassed. _Oh no… was I loud?_

 _Very. You must have very patient neighbours._ Cas rushed to amend his statement at the horrified look creeping over Sam’s face. _But it’s So. Fucking. Hot. Please never worry about the noises you make. At least, not with me. I will deal with a thousand angry neighbours a thousand nights in a row to have you make those sounds again._ Now it was Castiel’s turn to blush. _I’m sorry if that was too much to say on the second date._

 _Not at all,_ came the reply. Sam’s hand dropped to Castiel’s shoulder, and they lay in comfortable silence as Sam lazily skated his fingers over Cas’ skin. _Are you loud?_ Sam asked after a few minutes. _I wish I could tell._

 _Not usually,_ Cas signed back. _But I am with you._ He smiled at Sam, who wiggled closer and drew his arms around Castiel, drawing him close to his chest, hands resting on his shoulder blades.

They didn’t need any more words that night.


End file.
